Giant's Helm
Giant's Helm , also known as Giant's Helmet or Giant, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is often a mid-ranked helmet that provides decent defenses, but also provides a hefty boost to Strength. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Giant's Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 6 Defense, -13% Evasion, 5% Magic Defense, +5 Attack, and +10 Strength. It can be bought for 500 gil (600 in the NES/PSX versions) at Fynn and Machanon, found at Dreadnought, or dropped from Hill Gigas. Final Fantasy XII Giant's Helmet is a high-ranked helmet that requires the Heavy Armor 7 license to equip, and provides 33 Magic Defense, +150 HP, and +8 Strength. It can be bought for 11,000 gil at Balfonheim Port, found at Pharos - First Ascent (Wellspring Labyrinth), stolen from Behemoth (3% chance), poached from Blood Gigas at Draklor Laboratory (5% chance), or from completing the Roblon Hunt. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 38 Magick Resist, +150 HP, +8 Strength and requires the Heavy Armor 9 license for 70 LP. It can bought at Balfonheim Port for 11,000 gil, found as a treasure in Feywood (Ice Field of Clearsight) and Necrohol of Nabudis (Hall of the Ivory Covenant), stolen from Behemoth (3% chance), poached from Blood Gigas at Draklor Laboratory (5% chance), or as a reward for the Roblon hunt. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Red Battlemage, Knight, Time Battlemage, Foebreaker, Black Mage, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Giant's Helmet is the second strongest helmet, providing 17 Defense and 8 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Rust-stained Helms B" set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Giant's Sallet is a mid to high-ranked helmet that provides 65 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Giant's Sallet is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 41 Defense and has one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Legend II Giant has an helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town for 17000 GP. It gives 13 to defense, add 81 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 18. Final Fantasy Dimensions Giant Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 12 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, +8 Attack, +8 Strength, -5 Speed, -10 Intelligence, -10 Mind, and is resistant towards attacks from Human-type enemies. Dissidia Final Fantasy Giant's Helm is a level 85 helmet that provides +217 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Pride of the Titans" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 13,880 gil, Platinum Helm, Blessed Gem x4, and Destruction Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Giant's Helm is a level 90 helmet that provides +255 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Pride of the Titans" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 74,400 gil, Platinum Helm, Titan's Tear, and Warlock's Hope x5. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFTA Parade Helm.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Giant's Helm FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Giant's Helm FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology Category:Light helmets